MLP:FIM: The Return of Anti-Dash
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: 20 years into the Mane 7's future, Green Leaf and Twilight now rule over Equestria, and have their friends alongside them to help. However it will take the might, and love, of one mare to conquer an evil thought to never return.


**MLP FIM: The Return of Anti Dash**

**By Green Leaf**

**Sequel to Rainbow Factory Alternate Ending**

**Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn**

It's been 10 years since The Rainbow Factory incident. Equestria has remained in a state of prosperity and due to their heroics, Green Leaf and Twilight Sparkle were

appointed to the crown by Princess Celestia and Blitzeus Dash. The two now rule over Equestria along with help from the rest of the Mane 7. However in order to

continue their bloodline, most of the Mane 7 settled down, creating the new Mane 8. Green Leaf and Twilight's son and daughter, Green Spark and Midnight Leaf,

Applejack and Assassino's son and daughter, Mac and AJ, Rarity and Spike's daughter, Jewel(1), Pinkie Pie's son, Blueberry Pie, and Fluttershy and Icy Wind's daughter,

Forrestfly, they are also accompanied by Derpy Hooves' kid, Dinky. Thing is, 5 years after the Rainbow Factory event, Rainbow Dash became a member of the

Wonderbolts and supposedly never settled down, so we don't know if she has children. It was a typical day in Canterlot, and Green Leaf was meditating when

something happened.

[Green Leaf's POV]

Ah meditation, how it helps clear the mind, it's also helped with some of the more stressful things that have come up during Twilight and my rule over Equestria. Hmn

what's this, it looks like the moon, but why am I concentrating on that? What's that sound, it sounds like something is crumbling, like rock or something, wait. I looked

in closer towards the center of the sound, and couldn't believe my sight, it was Anti-Dash, she was somehow breaking out, I knew she might someday, but not this

soon. Her imprisonment broke and I could see her fly straight up, flying through the moon with a hatred I could feel that was so strong that it could bend girders. She's

busted out of the moon but she's heading towards the shield Twilight, Celestia and I put up years ago. Wait what's that forming around her? Is that the…sound

barrier? Oh no. BOOM! She hit the barrier with a Sonic Rainboom which shattered it but it wasn't the color of a Rainboom, it was red and back, just like her mane and

tail, but I thought that wasn't possible, unless she's gathered all her power and hatred which has grown so strong that it exceeds the strength of a double Sonic

Rainboom. I broke my concentration with a gasp and Twilight noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing," I replied, "I think I just might have fallen asleep while meditating." Twilight looked at me with concern for a few seconds more,

but then she accepted my answer. I thought to myself, "At least I hope that was a dream." I looked around the throne room, everything seemed normal, the Mane 7

were conversing with one another, exchanging information and seeing what was new. They are all part of something important to help out with Twilight and my rule.

Applejack maintains the produce that goes through Equestria and is also helps in the royal kitchen. Assassino(2) is still the Commander of the E.S.P.U.F.M.A.H.(3) but he's

also gladly taken the role of being one of our personal bodyguards. Rarity is the royal outfitter, but she still designs dresses for other ponies, she mostly loves the fact

that a lot of the fancier and more famous ponies have taken a look into her work. Pinkie is head baker and lead chef in the kitchen; thanks to us the Cake's have more

business then they would've imagined, but we help them out if they overbook on orders. Fluttershy maintains the royal gardens and tends to the animals. Rainbow

Dash was supposed to become head of aeronautics, but ever since she set off to become a Wonderbolt 5 years ago that job was passed on to Heat Flash; we do get

letters from Rainbow Dash occasionally, turns out she did make it into the Wonderbolts, and we get postcards of her before some of the shows she's about to perform,

we'd all come out if not for the fact that we're busy, but we do send her letters back telling her what's been going on since she left. Finally Derpy was made head

Mailmare and delivers letters out all over Equestria, well most of them anyway, she still wants to stay close to Dinky. "And what of Celestia and Luna?" you ask, well,

they're still around. If Twilight or I get into a predicament and we're not too sure what to do we ask Celestia or Luna for some help, and they gladly instruct us on what

to do. Blitzeus, unfortunately (in Rainbow Dash and Celestia's terms) now lives in a, old ponies home, but everyone does see him from time to time, keep him updated

with whats going on. It was hard to get him into the home seeing as how he's quite stubborn. (Now I see where Rainbow gets it from). Oh and Spike? Well he was

made guard of the royal treasury, I mean come on he's a dragon, it's what he was born to do.

I kept looking at everypony and smiled, but then I went back to my thoughts, did Anti-Dash really break out, or was that just a really bad dream? I hopped it was the

latter, but then an explosion came from outside the castle and everypony quieted down. "What in the hay was that?" Applejack asked. "Let's go check it out," I replied.

Everyone left, with Assassino taking the lead. I still sat there and Twilight was about to go when she asked me, "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You're normally the

first one to take the lead." I looked at her with a very serious look and said, "I think something from our past has come back to haunt us." We went out of the throne

room and made it towards outside, from the placement of the explosion it sounded like it came from the garden. We made it out and we could see everypony was

gathered into a group and were standing back from a smoking crater in the middle of the garden. Twilight and I made it to the front of the group to get a good look at

the crater. Then, a cyan pair of wings popped out from the crater. Pinkie started jumping, and was about to go towards the crater, when I held her back and gave her

a serious stare, she stopped jumping immediately. I had a very bad feeling about this. Then slowly, a cyan hoof made its way out of the crater, and out climbed Anti-

Dash. Everypony gasped except me, to which I only had a cold stare on her. "Well, well, well," she started, "The Mane 7, all grown up." She started pacing back and

forth, "Where's Rainbow Dash?" "We'll never tell you." I replied. Anti clashed her head against mine, but I stood firm, "Oh you'll tell me, or else you'll wish I'd never

have landed here." "Leave, now." I replied, "Or else you'll have bigger problems." Then Green Spark and Midnight crawled out from under me and Spark said, "Yeah get

out of here, or we'll mess you up!" Midnight agreed with her brother and one by one the Mane 8 came out. Anti backed up and said, "Aw now isn't that adorable, you

had kids." Anti started getting close to Spark and said in a baby speak voice, "Aw now they're so cute I could gwind them into wainbows." She had gotten too close, in

my opinion, to Spark and Assassino and I had our magic trained on her, ready to blast her at any moment. Anti pulled back and laughed. She then looked at Assassino

and asked, "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Assasino replied, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, the hard way." "Whatever," Anti replied, "I've

still got a bone to pick with you Leaf, but right after I do the thing I was made to do, kill Rainbow Dash; but how about we make this fun, say a competition, Dash and I

fight to the death, equus e equus." I just stared at her. "If she isn't here within one hour, I'm gonna make this place look like the place you imprisoned me in." She

bolted off, high into the sky, until we couldn't see her.

I turned around and headed back inside with a stride in my step. "Twilight, rally the guards, tell them to keep an eye on the sky, if they see anything that's cyan, red,

and black, and heading towards us, tell them to not hold back, make sure your brother is alert too." I started ordering, "Heat Flash, gather whatever Pegasai with a

fighting spirit you can find, tell them they've been promoted to temporary guards till this emergency is over; Assassino, Threat Level 2(4), tell the other bodyguards to

start patrolling the castle more strictly, and keep an eye on the skies as well." "And what will you do?" Twilight asked. "Contact Rainbow Dash." I walked back into the

throne room and grabbed a scroll and quill with ink. I wrote out a note summing up what had just happened and requested that Rainbow show up as soon as possible.

I used my magic to send the letter(5) and hoped that Rainbow would show up ASAP. Thirty minutes passed and we all wound up waiting outside, Twilight and I were

still in the front, but we had Shining Armor and Cadence with us too. Then, off in the distance we saw a streak that was much too familiar, much too colorful. It was

Rainbow Dash; she had gotten my letter and was coming towards us at a breakneck pace. She eventually slowed and came to a halt in front of us, and she was

dressed in her Wonderbolt outfit. "Alright where is she, where's Anti Dash?" Rainbow said with a fierce tone. "We've still got thirty minutes till she shows up." Then, I

heard a voice say, "Rainbow!" and I looked to see coming from another direction was Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts, and behind him was a smaller pony, who had an

almost identical rainbow colored mane to Rainbow Dash's, except it looked a bit darker. Soarin landed next to Rainbow Dash and said, "I forgot how fast you can go

when you're in a hurry." I then asked, "Soarin, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash then replied, "You didn't get my letter?" She then smacked herself in the

forehead with her hoof and said, "Wait, silly me, I forgot to send it." Rainbow Dash then said, "Soarin is my husband." Now if this world we're a different kind of cartoon

everypony right now would be sitting on top of a pile of gold bricks. The pony that was then behind Soarin while he was flying then landed and we could see that it

was a colt, and a filly too. Rainbow Dash looked to him and said, "And this little guy right here is Zippy Dash, my kid." Thus the pile of gold bricks just got a bit bigger.

"Well congratulations on your marriage and your kid," I said, "But why didn't you tell us?" "I sent a letter," Rainbow Dash replied, "Didn't you get it?" I looked to Derpy

in the group who gave a sheepish smile and said, "I just don't know what went wrong." Note to self, hire more help for mail sorting. Then with the sound of beating

wings, we saw Anti Dash descend from the sky. "Rainbow," she said, to which RD replied, "Anti." The tension between the two ponies was so thick you could cut it with

a knife. Even Soarin and Zippy were tense, well Soarin was anyway, Zippy seemed to be mad but I could tell that he had no clue who Anti was. "So, you ready?" Anti

asked, "Bring it!" Rainbow replied.

Then the two ponies flew into the sky, and then CRASH, the two collided which provided a colored explosion, then another one, and another. They went at this a few

more times till they finally floated down and just hovered there. "I've waited 10 years for this moment," Anti yelled, "And I'm not going to give up." Then the two ponies

charged at each other again but this time when the collided they wound up in a stalemate, with the sound barrier surrounding the both of them, Anti's red and black,

RD's of a rainbow hue. The two struggled to break the stalemate, but then Anti started to push Rainbow back. Then Soarin flew up and flew beside RD, causing her

sound barrier to grow larger. "Ha," Anti said, "Even with the two of you, you don't stand a chance." Then Zippy flew in-between Soarin and Rainbow and said, "Now

who said there were only two?" The barrier got even bigger, and finally started to push Anti back. "Wha," Anti asked, sounding confused, "What's going on?" "Evil will

never understand it, "Rainbow started, "But evil will never win because good comes in all shapes and forms, including love." Then I could have sworn I saw a crack on

Anti, and then another one, in fact now I'm sure, Anti is somehow breaking apart. Then Anti turned a bright white and with a loud, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she exploded in

a rainbow colored blast. RD, Soarin, and Zippy took off but then quickly circled around and landed in front of us. There was a pause while everypony took in what had

just happened, and then finally I asked Rainbow, "So what will you do now?" "Not too sure," she replied, she then looked down at Zippy, then said, "But this isn't the

last time you'll see me." "It's good to see you again Dash," I replied. "You too Leaf," Dash said. It was another few minutes of silence, then Rainbow said, "Well I'd best

get going, got a show to do in an hour." I nodded at her and Soarin, Zippy, and her flew off, back in the same direction she had come from, but as she left she

performed a Sonic Rainboom, and was then gone. Everyone then started to disperse, returning back to their positions. So Anti Dash was finally gone, hopefully to

never return again, but you know how those things go. I hired on some more help for the mail sorting, and some of the temporary guards that Heat Flash found

became permanent. So Equestria returned to its natural calm, well at least till something else resurfaces, but hopefully that won't be for a while.

Anti Dash opened her eyes to see a dark area, the only source of light coming from up above her in a cone shape by some unknown light source. "Wha, where am I,

what's going on?" she asked. Then out of the darkness came Pinkamena Diane Pie.(6) "I'm sorry master," she said, "I failed you." Anti Dash with a sour tone replied, "I

know that, and I'd be strangling you if I weren't in the same predicament." Then a second figure came out of the darkness, it was a colt with a coat of red and a mane

and tail of black with stone grey eyes. This was Red Blade, Green Leaf's darker side, and was in fact a demon soul bound to Green Leaf ever since he lived in Mobius.

Red Blade showed an evil smile towards the two girls and said, "The gangs all here." The two mares looked at him in confusion and Anti asked, "What are you talking

about?" "I plan to overthrow Green Leaf in a short two years time." Red Blade replied. The two mares then smiled evilly and Anti said, "Where do I sign up?" The

area then went black, but something stayed illuminated, an all too familiar pair of yellow and red eyes, which eventually disappeared.

**END..?**

1 Donkey and Dragon from Shrek made it happen, what makes this different?

2 He is one of my irl brony friends, heres an illustration of him . /hphotos-ash3/s720x720/599735_481286251898887_967079630_

3 Equestria Special Protection Unit From Molestia and Haters

4 A threat towards the throne has been made and will be carried out under certain conditions. There are 5 threat levels, 1-A threat has been made, but low chance it will be carried out. 3-Threat made, will be carried out within a short time limit. 4-Threat made, will be carried out almost immediately. 5-High threat made, carried out immediately, all personnel are ordered to evacuate Canterlot immediately.

5 I learn how to do this in my main story Falling Green Leaves

6 Crazy, demented, "Cupcakes" one


End file.
